Pickles And Beans
by CrazyLake42
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the All Grown up Movie, Interview with A Campfire. This story contains Slash... hopefully!(mm relations) Check out Spice of Life's story! Oh and review!


** Pickles And Beans  
  
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the All Grown up Movie, Interview with A Campfire. Beans is not a ghost! I refuse to believe it because Dil likes him! I swear he does! But yeah it's an alternate ending!  
  
Warnings: Slash, spoilers to the movie  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story! I only watched the movie twice and I forgot the quotes... Oh and the adults might disappear in a different order(might not... depends)! Now if you want to sue I have a pack of powered donuts, that I got during a commerical... You know you can't have that... I almost fell down the stairs getting 'em... so moo!  
  
A/N: I didn't like the ending... ok I did but still not fair. As I was watching the movie I decided that Dil and Beans were good for each other. I refuse to believe he is a ghost... You can't make me believe it! So Shana (Spice of Life) and I decided that we will write alternate endings! Don't forget to read hers... she has no slash in it... NO SLASH! WHY?! The movie was cool, but it should have been LONGER! I waited all week for a 1 hour movie... ::frown:: but it still rocks! hehe ok onto the story... Please note that I am starting from about the middle of the movie...**

As Stu and Howard destroyed the set, Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil, Beans, and Chuckie headed toward the woods. No one seemed to notice besides Charlotte, who was walking towards them. She wasn't fast enough as they headed off into the musky woods. The air seemed to cool down and she walked toward Stu and Howard, who had just been kicked out of the play.

"The kids just headed off into the woods, we should follow them to uhh make sure they are safe," she said.

"Yeah, Charlotte is right, plus it would be so cool to see the rock."

"Uhh, I'm not to sure about this," Howard said frowning. "What if we get lost."

"Don't never got no brain, or nothing," the crazy old lady exclaimed.

"Maybe Howard is-"

"Your kids are in the woods, alone with wolves and bats," she said.

"She's right, we have to go for the kids," Stu said pulling his settler's shirt closer to him. "Let's go."

The three of them headed toward the woods. They entered the dense, dark woods in search for the kids. Charlotte actually going because she heard of a hot spring, and desperately wanted a hot bath.

Overhead an owl hooted, scaring the six kids, as three shadows appeared in a distance. Tommy turned to the group and frowned, fear shining brightly in his eyes. The shadows got closer and closer, the six of them glued to the ground. Shaking slightly, Dil stepped forward to get a closer look.  
  
"Tommy? Dil?" a fimilar voice called out.  
  
"Dad?!" the two replied running up to him; the others close behind.  
  
"What are you kids doing out here?" he asked sounding mad.  
  
"Well you see, uhh--"  
  
"We know kids," Charlotte said, her face looking slightly better. "Why you are out here, that is."  
  
"It was all Tommy's idea!" Phil yelled, as Shelly the turtle walked from behind a rock and in front of them.  
  
"Thanks a lot Phil," Tommy muttered, after a moment of silence.  
  
"No problem," he said grinning picking up his _pet _snapping turtle and moving him to the other side of the track.  
  
"We want to come with you," Howard said, in a small voice.

"Wha-what?"

"I haven't had a hot shower in days! I heard there were underground hot springs," Charlotte told him, as they looked at them confused.  
  
"We are coming with you son," Stu said grinning.   
  
"Come on then," Dil said, excited.  
  
The nine of them slowly wandered farther into the grim woods. The owl flew away, and the clouds moved showing the illuminated full moon. It was truly a beautiful sight, the moon light allowing a scarier vibe to the whole trip. The once quiesent area, now held foot prints and broken twigs. Many nocturnal animals came out of their hiding places to see what was going on.  
  
Dil and Beans fell behind the crowd and walked in silence. The only thing that could be heard was there muffled footsteps and light breathing. The air around them was chilled, and made both break out in goosebumps. Shivering slightly, Dil pulled his dogbone printed shirt closer to him and silently yelled at himself for wearing shorts and flip-flops as he looked over at the other boy. He couldn't help but feel a spark of interest. His face became warm as he noticed what he was doing. Smiling sadly, he decided he had no chance with him, reasons being, he's a guy, and he's a guy.  
  
"Man this is awesome," Tommy exclaimed from ahead.  
  
Suddently something blocked Dil's way as he hit it. Beans hit Dil in the back causing the rest of the group to stumble forward.  
  
"Can you warn a guy when you stop?" Dil asked. "Why did we stop?"  
  
"Dead end," Chuckie said, sounding scared.

"No Chuck, we made it," Dil said pointing toward their right.  
  
There standing in front of them was a massive rock, shaped like a head, Pioneer Rock. The moon's light giving it a eerie look. Shadows dissappeared around them, and the night's sky became darker as the clouds covered the moon. The gang looked at each other, terror dancing merrily in their eyes.

"Wow the rock's forehead, puts yours to shame Charlotte!" Stu said pointing to the rock's forehead.  
  
"M-ma-maybe we should go back," Chuckie shuddered. "For all we know, it could already have us under it's spell. We have to get out of here before sunset, or else we are gone forever."  
  
"What?! I want a hot shower-bath!" Charlotte exclaimed looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Guys, what was that?" Lil asked scared, as a shadow moved across the ground.  
  
"How did that happen, there is no light?" Phil asked, his face pale. "I stand corrected, l-loo-look at the eyes!"  
  
"Whoa, we have to get to the top," Dil said grinning. "This is just so tight!"  
  
"Yeah," Tommy agreed, video taping everything around him. "This is way cool! The movie is going to be a total hit!"

"You're wrong Stu, this forehead is worst than mine," she said as they got closer.  
  
"Uhh, T, where is your dad?"   
  
"He's over-dad?" he said. "DAD?!"  
  
"Dude our dad is gone!" Dil said sounding carefree. "Wait, this is bad, yet so totally awesome!"  
  
"Oh man, we have to find him," Tommy said, his voice raising in pitch.  
  
The eight people started to yell for him. They looked for him in different directions a small breeze picked up as the night air became cooler, no one seemed to notice. Meeting back in front of the rock they started to panic. Charlotte stood against the rock, not really caring about what was going on.

"Don't strain yourself looking for him," Howard said sounding really annoyed.

"He went back to the play, nothing to worry about," she said. "Plus I had to stay by the rock incase he came back.

"He left without saying goodbye?"

"He didn't know how to say it, but find I'll play. Stu, if you are a zombie, cough twice."

Silence followed the statement, no one moved, or talked. Charlotte stood up straight and hushed the Tommy who was beginning to say something.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It's water!" she exclaimed running into the dark gloomy woods, toward a giant oak tree.

The kids and adult ran in the direction she went. Only they walked in a slower pace, Howard leading the way. Behind them Tommy stopped and looked at the camera in his hands.

"Guys, my dad is gone and what am I doing? I'm still recording this, my dad is gone and all I care about is my movie," Tommy said fantically. "Chuckie, smash the camera." he said setting it on the ground.  
  
"Chuckie no!" Lil exclaimed as his foot came down to smash the same object.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tommy if we are never found again this is the last recording of us," she said pointing to the object on the ground. 

"It's to late, I already-" Chuckie said looking down. "What the heck? I thought I smashed it. This is getting to weird."

Lil bend down and picked the object off the ground. She handed it to him, telling him to continue the film.  
  
"Right," he replied, dusting it off.  
  
"Hey guys, where is Charlotte?" Dil asked stopping in front of a river. "She was headed toward water, and here it is."  
  
"She's probably at the 'hot water springs'," Phil said, sounding amused.  
  
"Last time I saw here she was at the giant oak tree," Beans mumbled pointing to the oak tree a few yards away.  
  
"Dad," Lil said.  
  
"I'm still here Lil, don't worry," he said pulling her close to him. "Kids we have to find them. I want all of you to stay together, don't move from this spot. I'll go see if I can find her."  
  
"But dad, you can't remember what the crazy old lady said about the zombies. Dad if the zombies get you. 'Don't never got no brain or nothing' She said that, doesn't it scare you?." he said pleading. "You want your brain!"  
  
"Phil, I have to do this," he said, hitching his costume up and walking over to the oak tree, tripping slightly.  
  
There was silence, the only thing that could be heard was their breaths and Lil's sniffling. She ran over to Phil and hugged him, sobbing onto his shoulder. He pulled her into a warm embrace and told her everything would be ok. Tommy turned to Dil and pulled him to him.  
  
"Dil," he whispered.   
  
"What T?"  
  
"If we don't get out of this alive, I'm holding you at fault."  
  
"Gee T thanks, that means a lot to me," he said sarcastically.  
  
"No serious, D, if we don't make it through, I want you to know. I love you little bro, always and forever. You may be annoying, but still you are my bro." he said softly, hoping that this wasn't the end.  
  
"I love you too T, don't worry we will make it," his voice losing his carefree attitude.  
  
"I hope so Dil, I hope so," he muttered, pulling away from Dil, but keeping an arm on his shoulder.  
  
Beans stood off to the side as he watched the interaction between the kids. He smiled sadly, as he had no one to share this with. For some reason he wished it could be him holding Dil, instead of Tommy. Shaking these thoughts away he walked off and into the dark.   
  
"Guys," Chuckie said breaking the silence. "What's that?"  
  
They turned and looked at the bush that was begining to rustle. Bright yellow eyes peered throught the branches as they screamed and tore off into the forest. Chuckie sprinted up and tree while the others stood, as a deer came out. Laughing they looked at each other, their hearts beating a million miles per hour. The deer than took off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Chuck, I know this isn't a good time, but I think I figured out what you're good at!" Tommy said grinning.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Climbing trees," he said laughing.  
  
"Yes it is, but not that impressive if you take in account I was running from a deer," he mumbled, as he lost his footing.  
  
His hand found it's way into a hole in the tree and felt something in it. He grabbed the object as he fell. Once on the ground he looked at what he got.  
  
"It's a journal," Lil said, taking it from Chuckie. "It belongs to Debra Mae Lou, and it's from the year 1872."

"What does it say?" Tommy asked.

Lil started to read the journal:

"I'm the one of last remaining survivers of the remaining settlers. The Physician is missing. He is the third to go, there is not explaination for his dissappearance. I must say we will miss him, but not his accordian playing."

"Chuck, didn't you catch an accordian?" Dil breathed out.

"Yes, I did," he replied shaking.

"There's more," Lil said cutting them off. "We believe that it is the rock that is shaped like a face's doing. I don't know what hold it has, but I fear for the worst. I regret to say this, but this is my last journal entry. It seems that my fingers are fro-"

"That's it?" Tommy demanded.

"Well there are more in the front but-"  
  
Out of nowhere a piercing scream echoed through the air. The kids looked at each other and rushed over to the giant oak tree. Beans appeared next to them, as they arrived at it.

* * *

"Go on stage," the director told Susie, pushing her out there.  
  
She stood there for a second, before singing a song. The audience woke up and watched her sing Most of them were smiling at her wonderful, sweet voice. Angelica was hiding behind some cardboard bushes, glaring daggers at Susie. Frowning she walked away, planning ways to ruin Susie's part.  
  
As she was pondering, a brown haired wigged guy wearing a skirt came out of nowhere. They crashed into each other and fell to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Angelica," Chaz said helping her off the floor.  
  
"Yeah, alright," she mumbled annoyed.  
  
Susie finshed off the song and the rest of the cast joined her on stage. They started to act out the next scene, not knowing something similar was going on the in dark, depressing woods.  
  
**A/N: End of chapter 1! What did you think? I still say Beans is alive! That picture was fake, fake I say... Ok enough of that... don't forget to check out Shana's(Spice of Life) story... it is also an alternate ending to the movie! Don't worry they are completely different... We made sure of it... hehe ok before I leave I have to say that we have decided that Phil is brainless... here is our convo...  
  
_lakiepoo89: He wants their brain!  
Hypergrl03 : EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! Well, Phil has nothing to worry about then.  
lakiepoo89: lol that's not nice  
Hypergrl03 : Dil's smart! He'll go after him first!  
lakiepoo89: I must add that in the story!_  
  
Anywho reviews are wanted, flames are not, but they are welcome! WMoOC will be updated shortly... just have to write the rest of the chapter... Oh and no one answered my last question... Would you like another chapter of Road To Acceptance in Phil's POV? Ok with that being said, I'm out. Oh and I know the dude's name is Bean, not Beans... but Beans sounds cooler...  
  
CrazyLake42 **


End file.
